1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for drying an electrode plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is not designed to be recharged. Secondary batteries are manufactured in various types and may be classified as cylindrical secondary batteries, prismatic secondary batteries or pouch secondary batteries. The pouch secondary battery is manufactured by installing an electrode assembly, formed by interposing a separator acting as an insulator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate, and an electrolyte solution in a pouch case and sealing the resultant structure.
The process of forming the electrode assembly includes coating a slurry on a metal current collector and drying the coated slurry to form an active material layer. In general, the drying of the slurry is performed by supplying a heat transfer medium to the slurry to evaporate a solvent from the slurry.